


To ignite a Green Eyed Monster

by Pepperish



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Implied Inuyasha/Kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperish/pseuds/Pepperish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Just broke up with my boyfriend and there are no decent available options left to make him jealous at prom.</p><p>(Or: The one in which Kikyo is the unexpected beacon of hope)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To ignite a Green Eyed Monster

 

 **Author’s note:** Oh, hi! I’m new to AO3 and I hope you guys like this slightly out-of-the –blue little thing I just scribbled yesterday. The opening line was what got me started and who am I to fight sudden inspiration, right?

 

(Fair warning: english is not my first language. If you feel the overwhelming need to point out my grammar mistakes, please do! I really appreciate the help. Thanks!)

 Enjoy the reading!

 

\---

 

 

 

 As far as feel-better plans go, mine is a champion sucker.

 

 Yes, it sounds very high-schoolish and flamboyant and you might go like – oh, Kagome, it’s _prom_ , of course it sounds high-schoolish and a lot more dramatic than it has the right to be, but I’m dead serious.

 

 This is a life and be-mocked-to-death situation.

 

 I mean, it starts with a break up. But then again, it always starts with someone being dumped or it’s not good enough for student gossip. The dumper/dumpee parts in this case are quite muddled because when Inuyasha and I fight it’s most likely his fault and I’m the one who starts screaming, but oh boy, can that guy yell his way through turning tables.

 

 The important thing is: We broke up.

 

(And I’m right, by the by, that’s important too)

 

 So what should a nice, hard-working and kinda cute girl like me do when her long-term boyfriend starts acting like an ass for the umpteenth time and they have a fall-out?

 

 Swear to God and beyond that I’m _still_ going to prom, with or without said ass-faced boyfriend, of course.

 

 Sounded like a plan at the time. Think about it, the idea is flawless – I show up at a major school event looking my best with an eye candy hanging on my right arm and a beaming smile on my lips. I prove I’m not eating three chocolate bars a day while watching _Love, Actually_ by myself and make my ex-boyfriend dissolve into a puddle of his own jealousy. Perfect.

 

 Problem is: Prom is a week from now and every single decent guy – and even the ones who are half-assed at best – are already going with another girl, one with more foresight than me or even, God forbid, one that’s actually _interested_ on them. Or not going to prom because it’s against their goth style or whatever. Meaning I’m alone and beginning to look really, really desperate.

 

 So that’s when my beacon of hope shows up.

 

 I was huddled in a corner of a classroom before class with my best friend, too early for anyone to accidentally come wandering back from lunch and hear me.

 

“I’m doomed.” I say, a lunatic grin stretching my lips thin. “Word will go around that no one was up to going to Prom with me, Inuyasha will be the smuggest bastard for the rest of his existence, and I’ll become a miserable old cat lady before I’m even twenty.”

 

 Sango simply stares at me, utterly unimpressed by my display.

 

“You’re not becoming a cat lady because of Prom, Kagome, you’re becoming a cat lady because you’re obsessed with cats.” I burry my face in my hands with a groan. My best friend sucks at comfort. “And it’s not like you have _no_ choices. You could go with Houjo.”

 

“And gauge my eyes out of boredom.” I say, but it comes out muffled from behind my fingers. “Also, Inuyasha knows how very _un_ interested I am in Houjo. Not going to work.”

 

“You know, when you mentioned you still wanted to go to Prom, you said it was because you didn’t want to miss the most important party of your high school life instead of bothering your boyfriend.” Sango smirks at me. I glare at her.

 

“ _Ex-_ boyfriend.”

 

“Oh, c’mon, you’re ridiculous.” She rolls her eyes at me. “You two are obviously, sickeningly in love. This break up won’t last for a month.”

 

“He’s a complete asshole!”

 

“You already knew that.” Sango points out expertly. I huff and cross my arms in front of my chest.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be my best friend?”

 

“I am, that’s why I know this.” Sango waves a dismissing hand. “But really, Kagome, beggars can’t be choosers. I’m a believer that Hojo is better than Manten, for once.” The mere mention of the less favored Thunder brother causes me to shiver.

 

 Yeah, I’ll go with Hojo over Manten any Thursday.

 

“I think Jinenji is also free. You like him well enough.”

 

“Jinenji is sweet, but I already got him a date with Ayumi.” I reply sullenly.

 

“We’re back at Houjo and Manten then.” Sango smiles brightly at me. She’s having so much fun with my misery she can’t even be bothered to hide it.

 

“My options suck.”

 

“Welcome to single life.”

 

“You’re not single either, you brat.” I stuck my tongue out at her because I’m mature and collected. Sango merely looks amused by my antics.

 

 And that’s when the door’s opened and this gorgeous, tall, _hot_ girl comes strutting in.

 

“Kagome.”

 

 My ex-boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend.

 

“Hey, Kikyo.” I try not to look awkward the way I always do when she’s around. Kikyo and Inuyasha have known each other in forever, they had a huge break up two years ago for some misunderstanding on both parts and then I came into the puzzle. She always looked at me like the extra piece keeping the puzzle to fall back into place – and truth be told she wasn’t necessarily _wrong_. “Everything ok?”

 

“Yes.” She says with a small smile. Unlike my stammering mess, Kikyo has her ever present calm and unruffled demeanor in check. “I was just wondering if you would go to Prom with me.”

 

 It took me a while to understand that her words meant what I thought they meant. And then I spent a little more time staring at her just in case I had imagined it.

 

“Err, I’m sorry, but going as friends – are we even friends? Ouch, sorry, that didn’t came out like I intended—” She chuckled a little and I felt a bright red flush creeping up my neck.

 

“I didn’t mean it as friends. I heard you’re single.”

 

 I cast a renewed shocked look at Sango, trying to see if she was hearing the same thing I was or if the stress finally drove me to insanity. Sango was looking every bit as surprised as I was, but she gave me instant thumbs up.

 

“What…?”

 

“That was abrupt, I understand.” Kikyo smiles patiently at me like I’m a challenged child. “But give it some thought, huh?”

 

 She turns on her heels, all prim and proper, ready to leave the classroom again and I call after her. Kikyo looks at me over her shoulder, the shadow of an amused smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

 

 I had to admit the girl had a very nice mouth.

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, you’re cute, I can be occasionally fun and I know you’re doing this to piss Inuyasha off. I’m down with all this.”

 

 She waits for my reaction as I try to wrap my head around this new development.

 

 Then I nod.

 

 When I’m left alone with Sango again, all I can do is stare at the now closed door.

 

“You have a date…” She starts slowly. “With Inuyasha’s ex.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“She’s smoking hot.”

 

“I know so.”

 

 Then Sango places a hand over my shoulder and squeezes lightly.

 

“I don’t think I was ever this proud of you. You go girl.”

 

 Then I allow myself to smile. It is bound to be interesting after all.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
